Another School, Another Life
by xMoonlightShadowx
Summary: [PenName changed]Cagalli is attending a new school and meets new friends and enemies. From homework to clubs to busy schedules, can real love bloom in these kind of situations? AxC with slight KxL,DxM,YxS
1. Encounters

Discalimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful, quiet morning in Orb. The sun was shining brightly and birds were flying gracefully in the clear blue sky. The morning was fine and perfect until…

"Cagalli, get out of bed this instance!" yelled a man in front of a sleeping blond.

"Father…" she mumbled, "let me…sleep…"

"No, today is your first day of school, and you need to pack your belongings. You don't have much time, and-"

"FINE! I get the point! Now would you _please_ leave?"

"Alright, but be quick, you don't have" said the man but he was interrupted by his daughter.

"Much time, I know."

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs then." The father of the blond walked out of the room, closing the door on the way.

Cagalli got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later, she got out of the shower and she got dressed. Cagalli was wearing her favorite set of clothes; a red t-shirt, cargo pants and boots. After getting dressed, she started packing her belongings in her luggage bags.

**Cagalli's POV**

_Hi. My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I'm 20 years old and my father had just enrolled me to a newly built university. I don't have much of a family, only my father, Uzumi Attha. My mother, she passed away because of giving me birth, but I've heard lots of great stories about her. As for siblings, I'm an only child. It can be lonely sometimes but I've got use to it. Today, I'll be starting school. I'm excited but also a bit nervous. I don't know anyone but I'm sure they will at least be friendly enough to talk to me._

**End of POV **

"Cagalli, are you done yet? Your ride is here!" yelled Uzumi from downstairs.

"I'm coming! I just finished packing! " replied the annoyed blond female. A second later, Cagalli came running down the stairs holding two luggage with both hands.

"Got everything you need?" questioned her father.

"Yes father."

"Your ride is outside."

Cagalli stepped outside of the house where a yellow cab was waiting. Her father took hold of her luggage and placed them into the cab's trunk. Cagalli sat in the vehicle at the back and opened the window to have the last talk with her father before her departure.

"Now Cagalli, please behave yourself this time."

"Father…I'm not a kid anymore. I'm twenty and I'm sure I know how to take care of myself."

"But the last time I enrolled you to college, you got expelled within 2 months."

"It wasn't my fault; the headmaster was being unfair to me. He was favoring Yuuna that bastard."

"Please behave,"

"Fine…"

"Remember, do take care, don't work too hard and-"

"You do know I'll be visiting you every weekend right?"

"Still…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care. I promise."

"Alright. Take care Cagalli." Uzumi then spoke to the driver. "Destiny University of Orb please." The driver nodded his head and started the car. Cagalli and her father waved good-bye until they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Another school, another life…" Cagalli muttered to herself. She looked out the window and observed the passing scenery. It was truly beautiful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the cab came to a halt in front of a large black gate. Behind the gate was her new school, Destiny University of Orb, also known as DUO. Cagalli stepped out of the vehicle to gaze at the huge building.

"Wow!" the blond exclaimed. "It is so big!"

"Um…miss? I've got a call so I need to go. Mind if you hurry?" the driver suddenly said.

Snapping out from her thoughts, she quickly apologized. Cagalli took her belongings from the trunk and paid the driver. She looked at her watch, it read 8:30. An hour left before she had to go to the auditorium for instructions. While walking towards the entrance, she noticed a lot of people were walking around with their small luggage in either pairs or small groups.

"Looks like everyone at least know someone here except for me." Cagalli muttered to herself. Upon walking, she saw a person standing and looking back and forth from the paths she had to choose. The female had nice long pink hair with a curved hairclip. She looked absolutely beautiful but she looked…lost.

"Um…excuse me," the girl approached her. "I'm kind of lost and I'm suppose to meet my cousin but I don't know where that place is. Can you help me?"

Cagalli didn't know how to answer her. They were both new at this place so their sense of direction wasn't good.

"Sorry, I just arrived so I don't think I know where it is."

The pink-haired girl looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"But I can help you look around if you want."

"Really?" The girl's head quickly jerked up with delight.

"Um, yeah."

"Thank you so much! I'm Lacus by the way. Lacus Clyne."

"Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, shall we get going?"

"Oh yes and thank you."

"No problem. I like helping people." Cagalli replied with a smile.

While walking, the pair took the opportunity to know each other.

"So Cagalli, why did you come to this school?" asked Lacus.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't have a choice. My father enrolled me here."

"No choice? What happened?"

"During college, this guy called Yuuna kept harassing me so I beat the crap out of him that one time. He was so badly hurt that he had to go to the hospital and I got expelled." explained Cagalli.

"That's quite a story." Lacus said.

"Tell me about it…"

"Tell me about yourself Cagalli, how are you like? How are you friends like? You have any siblings?"

"Haha, Lacus, you sound like a stalker." Cagalli managed to say between her giggles.

"Sorry," Lacus quickly apologized looking down at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry. It's natural. Well, let's see, I don't have any friends. People usually don't talk to me because I'm such a hot head, impatient, don't dress like my own gender and other qualities that you wouldn't look for in a friend. Maybe it's because I'm lonely all the time so I don't know how to socialize. My father works day and night, so I barely see him."

"Don't you have anyone to talk to? What about you mom? Any siblings?" Lacus questioned.

"Nope, I'm an only child. My mom pasted away when I was just born."

"Sorry,"

"No need." Cagalli reassured her.

"Must be horrible being alone." said Lacus sadly.

"Meh, I got use to it." Cagalli replied.

"Well now, you won't be lonely anymore, my _friend_."

"Are you sure Lacus? I mean, everyone I met either hate me or avoid me."

"You look like a nice person to me." Lacus said.

"Thanks, you really are special." said Cagalli happily, quickly giving a friendly hug to her new official friend.

Ten minutes had passed and the pair was still looking for their destination.

"So Lacus, you know all about me. What about you?" questioned Cagalli.

Lacus gave Cagalli a small giggle.

"Well, let's see. My name is Lacus Clyne." Cagalli gave a small laugh. "I'm 20 years old. I'm usually very quiet. I like to sing and I just finished writing the lyrics for my next song." Lacus finished.

"Wow! That is cool! You writing you own song. I can't even sing." said Cagalli. "When I tried once, my father thought it was a cat in a blender instead of his own daughter."

Then the both of them burst out laughing. Not noticing where they were heading, Cagalli bumped into a guy with midnight blue hair at an intersection. The impact was so strong that Cagalli fell on the ground.

"Ow…" Cagalli mumbled.

"I am so sorry!" apologized the male.

"Cagalli! Are you alright?" Lacus quickly said and made her way to Cagalli's level to see if she was injured.

"I'm alright Lacus, no worries." Cagalli said getting up and dusting off dirt from her clothes. She then looked at the person. She couldn't help but exam the guy's features. He had blue hair that went all the way to his shoulders. He was wearing a green shirt inside his black jacket with black pants and black dress shoes. What Cagalli thought was the most beautiful thing in the world was his emerald green eyes. There was only one word to describe this guy…handsome.

"Lacus?" the guy suddenly asked. "Are you Lacus Clyne?"

"Why yes I am, and you are?" question Lacus.

"It's so good to see you Lacus! Wow, you look so different from the last time I saw you!" exclaimed the blue haired guy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you." Lacus said.

"Lacus! It's me! Athrun, Athrun Zala."

"A-Athrun?" Lacus said in disbelief. "It's been so long! " Lacus quickly gave a friendly hug to her long lost friend.

"I know, how many years has it been? Ten years? Twelve years? So long that I can't even remember!"

"It has been quite a while." Lacus said.

"So many things had happened and who's this?" Athrun asked finally remembering a blond standing beside his old friend.

"Oh! This is Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha who I just met. Cagalli, this is Athrun Zala, my childhood friend." Lacus said, giving a small introduction.

"Nice meeting you." Said Athrun, extending a hand for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you too." Cagalli responded, accepting his hand.

"Well, I'll talk to you two later. I got to find my friend. Later." Athrun said.

"Bye." Lacus and Cagalli said in unison. Both of them watched him walk off and immediately, a pink-haired girl jumped in front of the pair.

"Lacus! You were suppose to meet me but no, you were flirting with some guy!" the new girl yelled. This girl looked almost identical to Lacus. The only difference was this girl had a darker shade of pink for her hair, wore more revealing clothes and wore a star hairclip instead of a curved one.

"Mia, I was looking for you, but I got lost." explained Lacus.

"Yeah right, and who is this guy?" Mia asked looking at Cagalli._ A guy?_ Cagalli thought.

"Excuse me?" Cagalli asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I'm sorry, but I don't talk to ugly males like you. Lacus, who is he?" Mia asked.

Cagalli's face turned red. Lacus couldn't tell was it because of anger or embarrassment.

"Mia! You can't say that. That's rude." Lacus said.

"I don't care." replied Mia. Cagalli just stayed silent.

"Mia…she's not a male, she's a girl and she's Cagalli."

"A girl…?" Mia asked to make sure she heard it right. A second later she burst out laughing. "A girl! Never knew a girl can look so much like a guy. Her chest is so flat!"

Any moment now, Cagalli was going to beat the crap out of this Mia slut. _Please behave this time,_ her father's words echoed in her head. Guess making a scence isn't actually a good choice on the first day.

"Mia! Don't be so rude!"

"Whatever." Mia replied without care. "So, who was that hot guy you were flirting with?"

"I was talking with Athrun and I was not flirting." Lacus responded.

"He is some hot stuff." Mia said.

_Give me a break…_ Cagalli thought rolling her eyes.

_Athrun, I think I'll have some fun with him before Clyne takes him, _Mia thought. "Since you already have company with…this half girl, half guy, I'll see you later." Mia said and ran off while laughing.

"This Mia girl has got some nerve!" Cagalli finally exploded.

"I'm sorry about her." Lacus apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Shall we walk around then? We still have time." Lacus said.

"Sure." The pair of them walked off. _I guess this school isn't going to be as perfect as I thought it would,_ Cagalli thought.

A/N-This is my second Gundam Seed fic. Sorry if it's not good. Please tell me what you people think about it.


	2. Playboys and Gender Confusions

Disclaimer-Gundam Seed/Destiny doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

Athrun was running around the grounds searching for his best friend. After minutes of searching, he saw a brunette sitting on a bench, eyes closed, enjoying the breeze.

"Hey Kira." Athrun called out.

"You are late Athrun." Kira said pretending to sound like a mad girlfriend.

"Hehe, sorry."

"No harm done bud." Kira said returning to his normal tone.

Athrun sat down beside Kira, enjoying the breeze with him.

"So, what took you so long?" asked Kira.

"Something came up."

"Flirting?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes!" Athrun said beginning to sound irritated.

"Okay, okay, chill man."

They sat down in silence for a while until the pair heard a bunch of whispering and giggling behind them.

"I like the one with the blue hair." said a girl.

"Really? I prefer the brown haired one. He's cute." said the other girl.

Athrun and Kira turned around and found two girls talking to each other and making quick glances towards them.

"What time is it?" Kira suddenly asked Athrun.

"9:00 and we have to go to the auditorium by 9:30. You have plenty of time."

"A bit too much time." Kira said.

"Whatever."

"Give me 5 minutes, that's all I need."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"You wanna bet?"

"5 bucks that I can get her number in 5 minutes."

"5 bucks that you need more than 5 minutes."

"Deal." The both said in unison. Both of them set their timers on their watches. Kira, not wanting to waste any time, quickly ran to the pair of girls.

"Just like the old times, always flirting." Athrun mumbled to himself.

While waiting for Kira, he spotted Lacus walking alone.

'Hmm, that's weird; I thought Lacus was with that guy. What's his name…Ca-Ca-Cagalli? Yeah, something like that.' Athrun thought. His eyes followed her every movement. 'That's weird, she doesn't act as…as...graceful as Lacus…oh well." And disposed the thought. He looked at his watch and smirked.

"Hey Athrun." Kira sat next to him.

"I win."

Kira looked at his watch. 6 minutes.

"Damn! One minute!" yelled Kira.

"Hand it over."

Kira took out his wallet and gave Athrun 5 dollars.

"So which girl did you get?" Athrun asked.

"The one with red hair."

"What's her name?"

"Fllay Allaster."

"Going to go after her?"

"Nope."

"Why bother getting her number?"

"No reason."

"You never change do you? Just like high school."

"Nope, never."

"What time is it now?" asked Kira.

"Around 9:10"

"Should we go now?"

"We still have 20 more minutes."

"No use sitting here either."

"Right, let's go." Athrun finally agreed. The pair of them walked towards the auditorium. While walking, girls were taking quick glances at the pair.

"The two of them are sooo cute!" one of the girls squealed.

"Look at their hot body!" another girl shouted.

Athrun and Kira looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey Kira, miss high school?" asked Athrun.

"A lot." replied Kira. The pair took the signal and started to flash the most charming smile they could do to the girls they pass. Girls were giggling as they pass and some had harsh situations. One girl walked into a wall when Kira smiled at her. Another girl wasn't watching where she was going so she stepped on dog poop with her flip flops.

That's right, Athrun and Kira were the number one hottest and playboys during their high school years.

They arrived in front of the auditorium and students were packed in the area.

"Looks like they won't let us in yet." Kira said.

"Seems like it."

"Athrun!" someone yelled from the crowd of people. Athrun looked around and saw a pink-haired girl with a blond walking towards him and Kira.

"Hey." Lacus said. "So this is your friend?" she asked looking at the brunette with purple eyes beside Athrun.

"Yeah. Lacus, Cagalli, this is Kira. Kira, this is Lacus and Cagalli."

"Nice to meet you." Lacus said politely.

"Same here." Kira said giving her a smile. He looked at Lacus and he immediately knew that she is going to be his next courting victim.

After the four of them talked for a while, the doors finally opened to provide entrance for the new students.

Everyone quickly sat down. The four of them quickly took a seat in the front row.

"Wow, it's so big." Cagalli said to no one in particular. She looked around. The auditorium must have over 800 seats! Then she saw three people walking across the stage; two females and a male.

"Good morning new comers!" the male greeted. The male was quite tall and he had blond hair. "I'm Mr. La Flaga, your headmaster and these two beautiful ladies are your vice-headmasters." he said pointing to the two women behind him.

"This is Ms. Ramius," the headmaster pointed to the brown haired lady. "And this is Ms. Badgiruel." This time, he pointed to a black-haired lady.

"Now, all of you must be excited to start in this new school. This university is just like any other university in Orb. To make this university special, it is all up to you youngsters. In this school, you kids are free to do anything during your own free time. Hardly any rules here. Only the obvious rules like no fighting, no vandalism, etc."

For twenty minutes, Mr. La Flaga was talking about the expectations and such from students. Cagalli gave a small yawn and hoped no one saw how tired she was, but she was wrong. Athrun saw her movement.

'He looks quite cute when he yawns.' Athrun thought. 'No, wait, he's a guy! I mean he's …a dude! Oh no…I'm turning gay…oh no…I'm turning gay!" Athrun silently screamed.

"Now, all of you must want to go to your suites and see who you peeps are going to share with, so I won't talk any longer. Classes will be starting tomorrow. I wish all you students the best of luck in your school year."

The students stood up and began to exit to go to their new rooms.

"Hey Lacus, what room are you?" Kira asked.

"Um…" Lacus took out a piece of paper and read out her suite number. "F306."

"Great! Wonder which number Cagalli has got."

"Hopefully the same as me."

"Ex-excuse me?" Kira wasn't sure if he heard it right. "I thought suites were a girl-girl, guy-guy thing."

"It is."

"You mean, Cagalli is a girl!"

"Does everyone have to think Cagalli is a guy?" Lacus said rolling her eyes.

"That's something new."

Athrun saw Kira talking to Lacus so he decided to open a conversation between him and Cagalli.

"So Cagalli, what's your number?"

"My cell phone?"

"No." Athrun laughed. "Your suite number"

"F306."

"Did you say F306?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes. That's the girl's place."

'Why does everyone think I'm a guy?' Cagalli thought to herself. 'Hm...Let's try having a little fun'

"Really? I should go to the office then. Later." said Cagalli.

"Bye."

Watching Cagalli dash off, Athrun walked up to Kira and Lacus.

"Where's Cagalli going?" Lacus asked Athrun.

"To change suite numbers."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Cagalli had the possibility of sleeping with the opposite sex." Athrun gave a laugh.

"I see." Lacus and Kira said both at the same time. (_So now, Lacus and Kira thinks Cagalli had a boy's place_. _Just clearing things up._) And with that, they exited the auditorium to go to their suites.

Athrun and Kira said good bye to Lacus and watched her walk off.

"Let's go Athrun."

"Alright."

"Lacus arrived in front of F306. She took out her key and stepped in.

"Hi Lacus." A pink girl greeted her.

"Mia! You are living here too?"

"What does it look like?"

"Sorry, I got excited. Who else is here?"

"Hey, everyone! Come out! A new mate." After Mia called, three people came out of their rooms.

A girl with red hair in pigtails, a girl with messy blond hair and another girl with red hair in a ponytail.

"Cagalli!" Lacus yelled happily.

"Glad you are in the same suite as me." Cagalli said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Meyrin Hawke." Said the girl with pigtails.

"Fllay, Fllay Allaster." Said the one with a ponytail.

"I'm Lacus Clyne. Mia's cousin."

"Lacus, all the rooms are taken. Yours is the one beside Cagalli."

"Okay."

Everyone walked back to their own rooms while Cagalli went to Lacus' room.

"Need help unpacking?" Cagalli offered.

"No, I'm fine."

"As you say so." Cagalli flopped down on Lacus' bed.

"Are you already done unpacking your things?" Lacus asked while unpacking.

"Yup."

"That's fast. I thought you would arrive later than me since you have to go to the office."

"I never said I had to go to the office."

"But Athrun told me you had a boy's number so you went to the office to change it."

"Oh that. Haha, I never did. I had number F306 all along. That Zala thought I was a guy. I just went with the flow." Cagalli gave a small laugh.

"He thinks you are a guy?"

"Bingo."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Cagalli asked stupidly.

"That you are a girl."

"Too lazy. He'll find out sooner or later."

"You know, you dress too manly, change your style."

"Never."

"You'll look great in something more feminine."

"Whatever." Cagalli closed her eyes and drifted off while Lacus continued unpacking her belongings.

Athrun and Kira were walking along the hallways.

"So which number did Cagalli get?" the brunette asked.

"F306."

"That's where Lacus is too!"

"See, I just saved your victim."

"How did you know I was going to get her?"

"By the way you look at her."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Kira, I've known you since I was ten. Do you think I won't know what you are thinking?"

"True."

"Please don't go too far with Lacus. I've known her when I was small. She was a sister to me when we were small."

"Fine…"

"Our suite number is M163. So M is for male and F is for female?" Kira asked.

"Yup."

"That's so lame."

"I agree."

"So Cagalli went to the office to change to a boy's suite number?"

"Got that right."

'Hm...Let's try having a little fun.' Kira thought and thinking about all the 'fun' things he can do to his best friend and Cagalli.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N-Okay, done another chapter. I didn't really know when to stop so I hope it wasn't too long or too short. Hope you people enjoyed it D. And please review


	3. To join or not to join

A/N: I'm sorry, I said that I was gonna update yesterday but i didn't cuz i thought that i had time but i didn't. sry

Chapter 3

_1:00 _

"Lacus, can we go out? I'm bored." asked Cagalli entering her room. She saw Lacus sitting on her bed, her back on the wall reading a book.

"Sure, I want some fresh air too. Give me half an hour to get ready." Lacus replied.

"Half an hour?! You know I'm not patient enough to wait that long."

"Fine, twenty minutes."

"Arg…better be twenty minutes." Said Cagalli, closing Lacus' door for the pink hair girl to get ready.

_Twenty-five minutes later_

"Lacus! It's past twenty minutes!" Cagalli yelled banging on her friend's door.

"Okay! Coming!" said the voice from the opposite side of the door. The door swung open revealing a pretty Lacus.

"I'm ready." Lacus said.

""You took almost half an hour for that?!" Cagalli asked looking at Lacus from head to toe. She could tell her friend placed on very light make-up and wore a nice white skirt with a light blue tank top.

"I can't believe it you took twenty five minutes to get ready while I only took five!" Cagalli said in disbelief.

"Girls need a lot of time to get ready. I can't believe you call yourself a girl." Mia butted in their conversation.

"Oh shut up Mia. I can call myself a girl because I have things boys don't."

"Oh really?" Mia mocked. "I thought all boys had flat chest." she teased.

"You are lucky today is the first day or I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat the shit outta me?" Mia asked picking a fight. Lacus watched as the pair glared at each other.

"Well, would you look at the time? Lets go Cagalli." Lacus said breaking the tension. She grabbed Cagalli's wrist and exited their suite.

"Lacus, why did you just had to drag me out like that?" Cagalli asked when they went outside.

"Like you said, it's the first day and I don't want any trouble happening." Lacus replied.

"It wasn't my fault. Your freak cousin of yours was picking a fight. No offence but I simply hate your cousin."

"To tell you the truth, I don't really like her either."

"Phew, at least I'm not the only one that hates her." The pair looked at each other and started laughing.

Cagalli and Lacus were walking around outside, talking, joking and laughing while exploring the grounds. They continued walking until someone yelled Lacus' name.

"Hey Lacus!" someone yelled.

Cagalli and Lacus looked around their surrounding and found three guys and a girl sitting under a tree. One of the boys was waving at Lacus and Cagalli. The hand belonged to a person with blue hair.

The pair walked up to the party under the tree.

"Hi." Cagalli and Lacus greeted.

"Hey." The four said.

"Lacus, Cagalli, the is Dearka Ethman. He's a childhood friend of mine." Athrun said, pointing to the male with blond hair with tan skin.

"Hi." Dearka greeted.

Then Cagalli and Lacus looked at the girl beside Dearka.

"Hello. I'm Miriallia Haww. Just call me Milly. I'm a friend of Dearka."

"Hi." Cagalli and Lacus said.

"My girlfriend to be exact." Dearka said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Figures." Cagalli laughed.

"Lacus, where are you and Cagalli going?" Kira asked.

"No where, just walking around." Lacus replied.

"Why don't you two sit down with us and enjoy the breeze?" Athrun offered.

Lacus looked at Cagalli, asking for an answer.

"It's your choice." Cagalli told Lacus.

"I guess more people, the merrier." Lacus and Cagalli sat down on the grass under the tree facing the four and started talking.

"Miriallia, which room do you sleep in?" asked Cagalli.

"Milly, I like people calling me Milly."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I sleep in F304 by the way."

"Cool, that's the room beside Lacus." Athrun butted in. "By the way Cagalli, did you get your room changed?"

"Yup."

"What room are you in?" asked Athrun.

"M170." Cagalli quickly made up the number.

"Cagalli…" Milly started. "I never knew-"

"Ah!" Lacus interrupted.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Nothing, Milly want to go somewhere?" Lacus asked.

"No…" Milly answered.

"Lets go," Lacus said standing up. She grabbed the brown hair girl by the wrist, pulled her up and dragged her away from the group.

Everyone in the group had a puzzled expression on, all except for one blond.

'Thanks Lacus, I can now probably have some fun.' Cagalli thought.

"Lacus? Where are we going?" Milly asked while the pink haired girl dragged her. Lacus has finally stopped.

"What's this all about?" Milly questioned.

"You were going to say that you thought Cagalli was a girl right?" asked Lacus.

"Well, I thought he was but he said he had room M170. So that means I'm wrong."

"To tell you, Cagalli is actually a girl."

"Lacus, I lost you." Milly said.

"Okay, in our eyes, Cagalli is a girl but in front of Athrun, she's a guy."

"Why does she want to be a guy?"

"I'm not quite sure what she wants but this is what she told me."

_Flashback_

_Lacus was unpacking her belongings and Cagalli was just laying down on Lacus bed. Suddenly out of the blue. Cagalli started a conversation. _

"_You know what?" asked Cagalli._

"_What?" Lacus asked with curiosity. _

"_I think I'm going to have a little fun with your friend."_

"_Meaning…"_

"_I want to see his reaction after thinking I'm a guy for a couple of days."_

"_Why?" asked Lacus._

"_I don't know. I just feel like it. Somewhere in me says it is worth a try. Besides, everyone thought I was a guy once you take a look at me but I never tried accepting the fact."_

"_Your reasons don't make any sense to me but if you want it like that, I'll enjoy the show." Lacus gave a hearty laugh. "Are other people going to know you are a girl?"_

"_I honestly don't care. I don't know why, I just want to have some fun with the Zala person."_

_End of Flashback_

"I agree, Cagalli's reason doesn't make any sense." Milly said.

"Exactly, but if Cagalli wants it like that, I guess we can't stop her." Lacus said.

"I guess…"

"Let's go back." Lacus suggested. "Are you going to tell Dearka?"

"Don't think so, he's a loud mouth." Milly laughed. Lacus joined in with the laughter.

When Lacus and Miriallia arrived under the tree, they saw their four friends were engaged into their conversation.

"Hey guys." Lacus greeted.

"Hehe, thanks Lacus. I guess you are going to let me have fun." Cagalli said looking at her and then at Milly. The three of them burst into laughter.

"What's going on?" Dearka asked Athrun.

"No clue." replied Athrun.

After their moment of laughing, Lacus sat down beside Cagalli. Milly was about to sit down when she saw a brown-haired woman, she stopped.

"I'll be back in a sec." Milly said and ran off to a brunette girl.

"Where is she going?" Cagalli questioned.

"No clue." Athrun said, watching Milly run out of sight.

* * *

Miriallia was running after a couple when the girl caught her eye. 

"Hey Shiho, wait up." yelled Miriallia.

The girl with brown hair turned around.

"Milly, is that you?" Shiho asked.

"Oh Shiho! It really is you!" Milly gave Shiho a friendly hug.

"It's been so long! I've missed you!" Shiho confessed.

"Me too, and who's this?" Milly eyed a silver-haired person beside Shiho.

"This is Yzak Joule; my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?!" Congratulation! I remember you saying that you will never find a boyfriend before you moved away." Milly laughed. "I'm Miriallia Haww by the way. Just call me Milly." Milly said talking to Yzak.

"Pleasure." Yzak replied with a bored tone.

"Sorry Milly. He's not in his best mood." Shiho said.

"It's okay." Milly said. "So what are you two up to?"

"Nothing interesting. We are just walking around." Shiho said.

"You two want to meet my friends?" Miriallia offered.

Shiho looked at Yzak for an answer.

"What are you looking at me for woman?" Yzak said, obviously his mood not getting any better.

Shiho faced Miriallia and nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" Milly said.

* * *

"Dearka, you sure you are not going to look for her?" Athrun asked. It was around half an hour since Milly left them. 

"No worries, she'll be back." Dearka said.

"She's been awfully gone for some time now." Cagalli said.

Kira was listening to their conversation when he saw his brown-haired friend followed by two other people. "Speak of the devil, here she comes."

"Hey guys. Meet my two friends. Shiho Hannessful and Yzak Joule." Milly said when she arrived in front of the group.

"Hello everyone." Shiho greeted.

"Is that you Dearka? Zala? Yamato?" Yzak questioned.

"You four know each other?" Lacus questioned.

"Yzak here is an old buddy of mind." Dearka said.

"And Zala and Yamato is and old enemy of mine." Yzak said.

"Enemy?" Lacus said.

"Yzak hates us because we beat him in everything." Athrun explained.

"Damn right!" Yzak said.

"Wasn't our fault we're so good at everything." Kira said.

"What a cocky bastard…" Yzak muttered.

The rest were watching the three arguing and exchanging glances with one another, unsure of what to do. To let the bickering continue or to stop it.

After the many eye contacts, Shiho couldn't take it anymore.

"Yzak, please stop." Shiho said in a soft voice.

"You guys are lucky that Shiho is here or I'll-"

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend." Athrun teased.

"Zala, you fuc-"

"Yzak." Shiho said firmly this time.

Yzak quickly stayed quiet. Everyone stared at Shiho in awe. They were very impressed at how she can take control of Yzak like that.

"You guys still haven't told me your names." Shiho said, acted like nothing had happened.

"Right, I'm Lacus Clyne." Lacus introduced herself.

"I'm Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Attha." Cagalli said.

"Dearka here." Dearka said coolly.

"Kira Yamato." Kira said.

"I'm Athrun Zala." Athrun said.

"No one care about you, Zala!" Yzak suddenly spoke.

"Yzak." Shiho said his name firmly and Yzak quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry about him."

"Same old Yzak." Dearka commented. "So how do you control Yzak like that?"

"I'm not quite sure…it just happens." Shiho replied.

"I'm impressed." Cagalli said.

"Thanks." Shiho replied with a tint of pink shown on her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, have you heard that to join at least one team or club in the school for school spirit?" Dearka asked. 

"Do we have to?" asked Kira.

"Yah, that's what I heard or they are going to deduct credits." Dearka explained.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Ah man…" Cagalli muttered. Lacus hear it so she asked her.

"Cagalli, what team will you be joining?"

"I don't know…maybe the swimming team."

"Are you good at it?" Athrun asked.

"You can say that. I won many gold medals when I was small." Cagalli said.

"Wow." everyone said in unison.

"Good." Athrun said.

"Why good?" Kira asked at Athrun's out burst.

"Because I am the coach for the swim team."

"What?!" everyone said again.

'Coach my ass, I bet he's doing this to see girls in their bathing suits.' Kira thought.

"I asked Mr. La Fllaga when I enrolled here if I could coach the swim team and he said yes." Athrun explained.

"Then I am not joining the swim team!" Cagalli yelled.

"Why? We will need members like you." Athrun said.

'Because I am not done having my fun.' Cagalli thought.

"Ah…because…" Cagalli began.

"I don't care. I'll be asking Mr. La Fllaga to put you in the swim team." Athrun threatened.

"That's bullshit!" Cagalli yelled.

"We will need good swimmers like you Cagalli." Athrun said. "Unless you admit you suck at swimming."

Cagalli stayed quiet. Swimming was her passion and she vowed never to deceiver herself.

"That's what I thought." Athrun screamed, pointing at her.

'What a cocky bastard' Cagalli thought to herself.

"So what are you joining Milly?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I was thinking about photography." Milly said.

"That's great!" Lacus said happily.

"What are you joining, Lacus?" Dearka asked.

"Probably the vocal club." Lacus replied.

"Figures…" Cagalli muttered.

"How about you Shiho and Yzak." Asked Milly.

"Not sure. I might join the officials club." Shiho answered.

"I think I'll be joining the kendo club." Yzak said.

"Hey! How come no one asked me?" Dearka butted in.

"Because it is so obvious what you are going to join." Milly said.

"Bring it on Milly, what am I going to join if you're so smart." Dearka challenged her.

"You are going to join the photography club with me."

"How did you…?"

"Cause I saw your year goals and it said, 'Follow Milly everywhere except for the washroom and her bedroom'." Milly said.

"You looked through my diary!" Dearka yelled.

"Are you serious Dearka? You keep a diary?" Yzak asked, trying to hold his own laugh.

"Yes! And I see nothing wrong with that!" Dearka yelled.

"You are a man for god's sake!" Yzak yelled back.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Dearka continued to bicker.

"Yes there is!" Yzak replied.

"No!"

While the two were arguing, Lacus took the opportunity to ask Kira. "So what club are you trying for?"

"Uh…maybe the music club." Kira replied.

"That would be great!" Lacus exclaimed.

"You think so?" Kira questioned.

"Yeah! We'll have time to practice with each other." Lacus said happily.

"Then I can't wait." Kira said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I'm done another chapter. I'm sorry, right now, it's still sorta the introduction to the story. I didn't know when to stop either for this chapter. Is this chapter too short? or too long? I wasn't sure if I should update because i hardly got any reviews. Please review to tell me if i should continue this story or not. cuz i don't wanna write something and no one reads it. sorry im being an ass over here. Please review to give me advise


	4. This is not good

a/n-woot, another chapter.

**Recap:**

_While the two were arguing, Lacus took the opportunity to ask Kira. "So what club are you trying for?"_

"_Uh…maybe the music club." Kira replied._

"_That would be great!" Lacus exclaimed._

"_You think so?" Kira questioned._

"_Yeah! We'll have time to practice with each other." Lacus said happily._

"_Then I can't wait." Kira said with a smile. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4_  
_  
It was around evening when everyone in the school received an e-mail of their semester schedules.

Cagalli was looking through her e-mail. Everything seemed fine, and her schedule wasn't really tight. (Well, at least she didn't think it was tight) The blond was about to log off, when she noticed a note at the end of her e-mail by her principal.

_Dear Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha,_ _I would like to thank you for deciding on joining the team so fast. Mr. Athrun Zala has informed me of your ability on swimming and I would like to represent our school. I have given permission to Mr. Zala, the swim coach, to give you extra training if there will be any competitions that will come up during the school year. I wish you the best of luck through out the rest of the school year. _

Your Sincerely,  
Mr. La Flaga

The blonde's eyes widen in surprise. "What!? I said I MIGHT join doesn't mean I have to join the club!" Cagalli looked at the e-mail again. "I can't believe I'm letting Zala control my life…"  
Cagalli continued to stare into the screen. "No, I'm not going to let anyone control my life here. I'll show you Zala."

_The Next Day_

A sleeping blond was peacefully sleeping when suddenly her alarm clock hit 7:15 am. Groaning in her sleep, she used her pillow to cover her ears to stop the sound hitting her eardrums. Sadly, it was unsuccessful. Finally giving up, Cagalli finally came out of bed to get read for her first class of the semester which starts 7:30 am.

Athrun was sitting alone in his first class; Physics Advanced. His first class was early in the morning, which started at 7:30. It was 7:25 and his class was already packed with students. He was sitting alone in the classroom while everyone was chatting with their friends. Athrun felt lonely, all of his male friends started class at 10:00 while he started at 7:30. "How unfair…" The handsome mid-night boy sat near the window, not attempting to make any new friends yet. He was sitting quietly in his desk when a pink-haired girl approached him.

"Lacus?" Athrun stared at the girl in disbelieve.

"Oh no, Lacus is my cousin. My name is Mia Campbell." Mia answered him.

"Oh, never mind then." Athrun then resumed staring out into space, not attempting to acquaintance with the Lacus look alike.

_He's a pretty interesting guy_, Mia thought. She flipped her hair and proceeded to talk to the handsome boy.

"So you are friends with my cousin?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I've known her for a long time." The blue haired boy replied without looking at her.

Mia had a side view of his gorgeous face. "You know," she started, "you are pretty cute."

"Why thank you." Athrun said, finally facing her.

"Alright class," the professor walked in, "it's 7:35, I'm five minutes late. Please take your seats."

Mia looked at the seat beside Athrun, it was empty. "Mind if I sit here?" Mia asked.

"Not at all." He did not have any friends, might as well.

"Welcome to Physics Advanced class. I am Professor Hambling and it seems like I will be one of the two teachers that will be teaching Physics Advanced this year. I am not a strict teacher as I say so myself. But if I have to be firm, I will. I-"

"Sorry I'm late professor." A blonde was standing at the door.

"Please take a seat to the empty seat at the back." The professor requested while pointing at the empty seat.

Cagalli looked at the direction of where her professor was pointing to. The empty seat was in front of a blue haired boy, Athrun Zala. She nodded and made her way towards her seat.

When she finally took a seat, she heard a whisper from behind her. "Hey, never knew we'll be in the same class."

"What a nightmare," Cagalli muttered under her breath.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

A group of friends were sitting in the shade under a tree eating their lunches.

"I hate all of you," Cagalli started, "why do all of you peeps start your Monday classes later than me and Athrun?"

"It's not our fault; you just took a lot of courses unlike us." Lacus stated.

"I still hate you guys…"

"So how were your classes you two?" Shiho asked Cagalli and Athrun.

"Not bad," Athrun said, "I met your cousin, Lacus."

"Mia?"

"Yeah, she seems…very interested in me. She keeps talking to me and asking about personal questions during class."

"She's interested in all handsome guys."

"Why thanks Lacus, I'm flattered." Athrun said proudly.

"Ugh… I hate that class." Cagalli stated flatly.

"Why? It can't be that bad." Milly said curiously.

"The professor started teaching already; it's hard to understand his concepts. An ugly green monkey sits beside me and keeps staring at me. When I turn my head and ask him to stop staring at me, he smirks at me. MAN! What is wrong with that guy?!" Cagalli summarized.

"Am I hearing it right? Does he have green hair?" Milly asked

"Yeah, I think his name is Yomi Takashi or something like that."

After hearing that name, most of the people gasped in horror.

"Why are you people so scared?" Dearka asked stupidly.

"Dearka, haven't you heard of him? He's said to be a molester and takes pictures of people changing. He was just released out of the criminal record because people couldn't find enough evidence to press charges."

"No wonder the teacher kept glancing at him during class time!" Athrun said.

"Then why did this school had to accept him!? He's dangerous!" Kira yelled.

"The school can't, everyone is welcomed to the school and there's no proof that he's a molester." Yzak said.

"It looks like this school year is going to be more dangerous than what I expect." Cagalli commented.

"You won't be in much danger, I think his victims are mostly girls." Athrun said smartly.

_What a stupid guy_, the group of friends thought.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The school days had already class and everyone in the school was able to get to know their classes and their classmates. Weekend had finally arrived.

Everyone had heard Yomi Takashi was attending the school. Every girl in the school stayed alert to stay safe 24/7.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Since it was the weekend, the 8 friends decided to go out for a while to get away from school.

Athrun definitely needed a break from school. Even thought it was only 5 days of school for him, but he needed a break. Just last night, Athrun managed to scare Kira out of his wits.

_Flashback_

_It was in the middle of the night when Kira heard a knock on his bedroom door. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2:55, who would knock on his door at 2:55?! Hesitantly, h egot out of bed and opened the door to find his best friend at the door. _

"Athrun, it's almost 3:00, I need my sleep." Kira yawned in between his sentence.

"_Kira…"_

"_What?"_

"_I think I'm having a MAJOR problem." Athrun confessed. _

"_Can't we talk tomorrow?" Kira asked while giving another yawn._

"_Kira, this problem has been bugging me for the past week, I need to get it over with. I need your advice."_

"_You won't stop bugging me until I say I'ill help you right?" _

"You know me too well." Athrun invited himself inside Kira's bedroom. He dragged the chair from Kira's desk near the bed while Kira sat at the end of the bed, ready to listen to his best friend's problem.

"_Kira…" Athrun started._

"_Continue…" Kira said tiredly._

"_I…"_

"_Anytime soon…"_

"_I think I'm gay…" Athrun said weirdly._

_Kira heard his sentence and slowly, making sure Athrun won't get offended; he slowly covered his manhood area using a blanket._

"_Athrun…very funny, I need my sleep. I'm not in the mood for a joke."_

"_I'm not joking Kira. Everything is wrong with me!"_

"_Athrun, you have a playboy reputation to live up to, you can't just turn gay!"_

"_I don't know what's wrong with me. Kira, I really need help."_

"_I can't really help you. If you are interested in me, I'm sorry, I don't swing that way."_

"_Kira, I'm serious. I've been thinking about Cagalli lately."_

"_Cagalli?" Kira asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, I thought he was a pretty interesting guy. He was slightly feminine but he was interesting guy. I thought he would be a pretty awesome close friend to have." Athrun stated._

_Kira stared at his best friend, having no clue what to say to him._

"_But lately, I think I'm not thinking right. I've found myself staring at him during class time. This is not possible Kira, I even sometimes daydream about him! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME GAY KIRA! I EVEN HAVE DREAMS ABOUT HIM BEING MY GIRLFRIEND! Kira, you've go to help me."_

"_Hey man…chill…it's nice to change…once in a while." Kira said unsurely. _

"I don't want this kind of change Kira! When I look at his eyes, I get absorbed by them. I don't want to become this way…" Athrun was scared. He couldn't believe that he was dreaming of a guy that he met a week ago.

"_Athrun…it's okay, I'll still be your best friend even though…you are not who you use to be." Kira stated. Even though he said that he was thinking how stupid his best friend was to not figure out Cagalli was a girl. He had been in most of her classes for crying out loud and he still hasn't figured it out._

_Athrun looked at Kira straight in his eyes. The gaze Athrun gave Kira made the brunette shiver. _

"_Stop staring!" Kira yelled._

"_Your eyes…" Athrun started._

"_What's wrong with my eyes?" _

"It's the same as Cagalli." Athrun continued staring.

_This scared Kira a lot! Grabbing his pillow, he threw it towards the midnight haired-boy and it hit him square in the face._

"_Athrun! Don't stare at me like that! It freaks me out! Go to your Cagalli and stare at those eyes for god sakes!!!" _

"That look so familiar.."

"_You know what Athrun, I'm taking you out tomorrow. I think you need a break from school and it's only the first week." Kira sighed…look like this is going to be a long semester. _

"Those eyes…" Athrun repeated.

End of flashback

"So how are you feeling Athrun?" Kira asked with curiosity. "Relax and don't think about it." The group of friends was hanging around a bar, talking, laughing and drinking.

"I'm fine. Just been thinking a lot." Athrun answered.

"Relax, this isn't the playboy Athrun I knew. Usually, he's stress-free."

"Kira, this is serious, I'm not really think I'm myself." Athrun confessed.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I promise you that, everything will be just right. I was planning to have some fun with you but I guess I'm not. Since you are going to know sooner or later." Kira said happily.

Athrun looked at the brunette confused. "What are you talking about? You don't make any sense at all. Stop joking around."

"Trust me on this Athrun, everything is going to be fine." With that, Kira left a confused Athrun alone.

"Hey Kira, is Athrun okay? He's just sitting alone staring into space." Lacus asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just having some difficulties." Kira replied.

"What kind of difficulties?" Cagalli asked with curiosity.

Kira smirked. "You guys will find out soon enough."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Monday-back to school_

**Athrun's POV**

Another physics advanced class. Sigh…when will this class end?

I was thinking about my problem the whole weekend and it definitely did not improve. I've grown more scared about my affection towards Cagalli. Yeah, he's a great friend but I don't want to swing that way. When did I become like this?

Once again, I find myself staring at him again! Where did my playboy attitude go? Did I play with girls that much that I'm having interest in guys? No! This cannot be!

"Athrun!" I turned around and saw the blond in front of me to ask me a question. I stared at his beautiful ember eyes. WAIT! BEAUTIFUL?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?

**End of Athrun's POV**

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled.

"What?" Athrun asked.

"What's up with you? You've been spacing out lately. Are you okay?" she stared right into his eyes.

_No...not those eyes again…_Athrun thought.

"So are you okay?" Cagalli asked again.

"What? Oh, yeah I am."

"Are you sure?" Cagalli questioned.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"Hey, Cagalli," Athrun started,

"What?"

"Did you receive a note from Mr. La Fllaga about the team?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, I have no choice…." Cagalli muttered under her breath.

"Were you informed that the first meeting of every single club would be held next week?"

"No…"

"You know what? I want you to know more about your skills. Can you come to the swimming pool after school today so I can know how your skills are?" Athrun requested.

"What?! Why do I have to do that!?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Because I want to know more about your skills on swimming."

"I am not going." Cagalli stated firmly.

"Why? I need to know!" Athrun said.

"I'm not going and that's final."

"I'll treat you to a meal. How bout that?" Athrun said.

Cagalli was silent for a while, thinking. She wanted some fun before she exposed her gender and she knows Athrun is still clueless about her being a girl but she also wanted a free meal. She was low on cash already, some how and she needed as many free meals she can get as possible.

"Well?" Athrun asked.

"Make it two."

"I'm not a rich boy!"

"Two! Take it or leave it. Stop lying, I know you're rich." Cagalli stated firmly.

Now it was Athrun's turn to think.

Cagalli smirked, she was in charge now!

"Fine…two meals."

Cagalli smirked again, "With everyone"

"Fine…." Athrun said sadly. He knows that he will regret this sooner or later but he doesn't know what surprise would be waiting him after school with his time with a certain blonde.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

a/n-it seems im rushing this...don't you people thing so too? Im just going along as I write. ah well, please R&R! and thnx for reading!


	5. It's about time!

**a/n: **sorry, I realized I haven't updated this story in a long long time. I apologize for my late update. Honestly, I lost interest in this story, if anyone saw the note on my profile, I was planning to stop writing this story and my other story, "Heart of a Vampire" from the anime Weiss Kreuz. I was planning to just stop writing for these two stories because I was sorta lost interest. But suddenly, I felt like continuing and so tada! Another chapter and **I would like to thank you everyone who has been reading my story. **PENNAME CHANGED FROM ICEDRAGON17 TO XMOONLIGHTSHADOWX

**Recap:**

Chapter 5

"Fine…two meals."

Cagalli smirked again, "With everyone"

"Fine…." Athrun said sadly. He knows that he will regret this sooner or later but he doesn't know what surprise would be waiting him after school with his time with a certain blonde.

**End of Recap**

"Mou, Lacus! I'm so bored! Entertain me!" Cagalli complained. It was break time and everyone was outside the school building, taking a rest from hard work. Cagalli and Lacus were sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade, well, Lacus was but the blond girl was completely bored out of her mind.

"Hey Lacus, is that Athrun over there?" Lacus turned her head to where Cagalli was pointing to. It was indeed Athrun but walking beside the midnight blue hair male was a very slutty looking girl. The pair was walking along the campus while Athrun was talking and the girl was giggling like mad.

As Athrun talked more, the girl closed in the space between and linked their arms together. The girl was pressing herself against the male's arm while Athrun just gave his partner a flashy smile.

"Slut…" Cagalli muttered to herself.

When the pair disappeared from view, Cagalli went back to her usual position before she spotted Athrun, laying on the grass, trying to enjoy the breeze.

"Hey Cagalli, want to do something later?" the pink haired girl asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Um…depends, I'm busy for a while so it all depends."

"What are you doing? I was just going to ask want to go out for dinner."

"Stupid Athrun wanted to meet me in the swimming pool."

"Swimming pool? For what?"

"He said he wanted to see my abilities or something like that."

"That means he'll finally know."

"It's taking him long enough." Cagalli said with a smirk. "Never knew my crap acting could be so good to fool him."

"Oh, we can still go out for dinner later right?"

"Yeah sure, I'll drag Athrun along so he can pay for the meal." The blond said happily.

"Um…don't know why he's paying but sure?"

"Then it's settled! I'll meet you later after my swimming session."

"Okay, sounds good to me. I'll ask Kira is he wants to come along too."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was late in the afternoon and an impatient blue haired male was tapping his bare foot on the tiles, waiting for a certain blonde.

"Blondie is late…" Athrun muttered to himself.

While waiting for Cagalli, he was looking at the window of the swimming pool with his back facing towards the entrance of the changing rooms.

Athrun was still thinking about his attraction towards Cagalli. It was a few days ago when Athrun finally confessed to his best friend about his attraction towards the blond.

Still deep in thought, he suddenly heard a BANG from the doors and realized that the person he had been waiting for has FINALLY arrived.

He turned around, "You're…" but he stopped midway through his sentence. Standing in front of him was a blond girl; her hair was just slightly longer than his own and instead of expecting the person in trunks, he saw a person in a bathing suit. Because she was wearing a bathing suit, her feminine features were not much compared to the rest of the girls in school but her curves fitted her just perfectly. As she walked towards him, he observed the girl right in front of his eyes. "late…" as Cagalli approached him.

"Sorry, I was with Lacus." Cagalli noticed Athrun was staring, no gawking at her. "What are you staring at?" she snapped at him.

"Oh, nothing." Quickly looking away, realizing he was staring at her. "You're a..." Athrun was still in a state of shock and realized how stupid he was. I mean, who wouldn't? Knowing that person for a week and you though you know who he is but it turned out to be a she.

"…a what?"

"…a girl…" Athrun finally found the words from his mouth. His face was totally priceless.

"Whatever, took you long enough to notice." With that, Cagalli dived into the pool and resurfaced, waiting for instructions.

"How come you never told me? I thought…"

"How come you never asked?" Cagalli questioned him back.

"I, I thought I knew."

"Never expected to be like this huh? But Kira told me the night when you banged on his room door."

Athrun recalled the night he had confessed to his best friend. (previous chapter)

"He wouldn't dare…"

"Oh he would, he told me EVERYTHING. Actually, he told us everything. You should have seen the group. He said your scared expression was priceless! It looked like you shit your pants or something. We were practically laughing our heads off."

"Everyone knew?" Athrun asked in disbelief. He felt like the stupidest person on this planet.

"Yeah, first glance at me, they knew it right away." Cagalli said as she began to swim towards the ledge.

"But I had classes with you for the whole week! How could I not know?!"

"I don't know, maybe you just didn't notice."

"You played me like a fool…" Athrun said in a sad tone. He felt hurt; they were playing around with him this whole time.

Cagalli realized the sadness in his voice and sighed. Getting up from the pool, he approached the male.

"Look Athrun, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"Even my best friend was part of this, I can't believe this." A bit of anger was evident in his voice.

"Don't blame Kira. If you want to blame, blame all the things on me. I didn't know it would come out this way…"

"I'm no toy for you to play around with Cagalli."

"I'm sorry. I guess I am at fault. I just wanted to add some fun to this new school."

Cagalli looked down; she didn't want to look at him. She never expected him to be mad like this. She wanted him to laugh and thought it was funny. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

Athrun looked at the blond, he could tell the apology really meant it. With a sigh, he decided he'll confront his best friend later.

"Apology accepted." Cagalli immediately looked up and met his handsome face.

"Really? You're not mad anymore?"

"Still a bit but I can't stay mad forever. We've still got some training to do." Athrun said with a smile.

Relief was shown over her face, knowing that the problem has been solved.

"But seriously Cagalli, you really scared the hell out of me. I really thought I was GAY. It was not funny."

The blond laughed at his comment and jumped into the water. "But it was funny. I swear, I would pay a million bucks just to see your face Kira was talking about."

"Haha…very funny," sarcasm was obvious in his voice. "Anyways, let's get started. You think you can do 15 laps free style?"

"Che, easy. Oh yea, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Want to have dinner with Lacus, Kira and I?"

"Sure. Now go! I want to eat."

"You're paying." And Cagalli immediately kicked off from the ledge and easily swam 15 laps.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Wow, you're actually pretty good in swimming" Athrun commented as Cagalli climbed up the pool. They started to walk towards the change rooms because they were done with the swimming session.

"Told ya."

"I'm counting on you for the competitions."

"Me? Why me? There are other people too."

"Have you seen the list? It's ALL girls!" Athrun said.

"So? I don't get your point." A confused face was on Cagalli.

"My point is; those girls aren't here for swimming. They are joining just to get close to me."

"I thought you wouldn't mind."

"What are you trying to say?" Athrun questioned her.

"I thought a total playboy like you wouldn't mind having millions of girls flock over you."

Athrun stopped dead on his tracks. "How did you…?"

"Oh come on Athrun, everyone in this school knows. We're not blind. You didn't really try to hide your playboy reputation. It has been a week and everyone knows you're making out with different girls around the school corners during break. But I still don't understand girls would still throw themselves at you knowing that you will dump them the next day."

Athrun stared at Cagalli's back as she walked towards the change room. "I'll meet you outside after I'm done, and then we'll go pick up Lacus and Kira for dinner." Cagalli said, turning around to talk to him.

With a loud bang, Cagalli disappeared behind the doors.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Cagalli exited the doors of the swimming pool area and approached the group of three who were talking.

"Hey guys. I guess Athrun phoned you guys to meet up here." Cagalli greeted as she joined the group.

The group consisting Athrun, Kira and Lacus greeted her and together, they walked to a restaurant to eat dinner.

"So how was the swimming session?" Lacus asked the pair that was sitting across from each other. "I'm assuming it was rather… interesting?" Athrun stiffened knowing where Lacus was leading to.

"Took you long enough to notice mate." Athrun's best friend suddenly spoke.

"It wasn't my fault. You guys played me like a fool. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Sorry man, but you've got to admit, the night you came into my room to talk. It was hilarious."

"Kira, drop it." Athrun obviously didn't want to continue the subject.

Listening and noticing his best friend's change of expression immediately zipped his mouth.

"So Athrun, how's your new girl?" Cagalli said, trying to change the gloomy atmosphere around the four.

"Meh, whatever, the same. Throwing themselves at me, every girls seems the same to me."

"Re-" But Cagalli was cut short by a high pitched voice.

"Athrun!!!!" a pink haired girl skipped to the table.

"Hi Meer." Athrun flashed his smile to his so call new girl. "Come sit," he patted the chair next to him.

Without another thought, Meer sat on the chair Athrun was patting on and scooted her chair right next to Athrun.

"I missed you Athrun!" Meer said while hugging his arm and pushing her big overgrown chest to his arm.

"Meer, it was only 5 hours ago since I last saw you."

"But I REALLY missed you! And why are THEY here?" she pointed her finger to the two girls of the table.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing." Cagalli said. "We have every right to be here."

Meer glared at the blond while Cagalli glared back.

"Come on Athrun, let's go." Meer finally said, breaking the staring contest. Grabbing the handsome lad's arm, she led him out of the restaurant. "I'll see you guys later." Athrun quickly said.

When the pair finally disappear, it was only the three on the table, still not sure what had just happened. "Slut…" Cagalli muttered to herself.

"Apparently, from what I'm seeing, this girl is the most obsessed over Athrun." Kira stated. He too was disgusted by Meer. Even though Kira also had a reputation of playboy, he still finds it disturbing to be playing around with a Lacus look-a-like.

"Man, Meer is so annoying. During class, I can hear her whispering stuff to Athrun. It is rather disturbing. I'm so glad I can't see them with my own eyes." Cagalli started ranting about the different things she can hear during class. "I swear, if I can still pass this course with all those things they are doing to distract me, I'll pull a party."

Lacus and Kira laughed at the blonde's attitude.

As the three walked out the restaurant after finishing their meal, they talked and laughed, making them seem like they had been friends for years. When the three turned in a corner, Cagalli immediately yelled. "OH MY GOD! MY VIRGIN EYES" quickly covering her eyes. The three saw a couple practically slobbering over each other. The male had the girl cornered to a wall but the pair didn't seem to notice them.

"Ahem." Kira attempted to get the attention of the couple. Still no reaction… "Ahem," the brunette tried again. Still, no reaction.

"ATHRUN!" Kira yelled and this time, they finally got the male's attention.

"Oh hi Kira, hi Lacus and hi Cagalli." Athrun had finally parted from his make out session. His hair was a bit messy but none the less, very sexy. His partner was still dazed out from the little make out session and obviously, her mouth was a bit swollen.

"Is it safe yet?" Cagalli asked, still covering her eyes. Lacus laughed at her childish behavior and told her it was safe.

"Need the room tonight?" Kira asked his friend. "I can stay over at Dearka and Yzak's."

"Sure, thanks mate. I'll see all of you later." With that, he snaked his arm around Meer's waist, guiding her back to the school.

"Is he always like this?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Last year of high school, I was supposed to share rooms with him but I ended up sleeping in Sai's, our friend, room the whole year."

"Wow, he's really changed since the last time I met him."

"Can we please go back? I'm cold!" Cagalli whined which broke off the conversation between Kira and Lacus. The pair laughed at how childish Cagalli could be and the three headed back to school to get a nice sleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A bored looking blonde was waiting for her professor to walk into the class. Behind her, was the "oh so famous" Athrun Zala and her new official girlfriend Meer. Every class, Meer's friends would sit near her before class started to talk to their so called friend. Meer would continuously blab about how she was pretty, showing off her presents from Athrun and most of all, how she is Athrun's girlfriend.

Many girls would stare at Meer's form with envy. It was exactly one week ago when the whole school knew Athrun's and Meer's relationship. Once in a while, the pink haired slut would talk to her friends about how Athrun would make love to her every night.

"Hey Cagalli, what's up?" Cagalli looked up and saw a boy with light blue hair and amazing eyes. "Um...nothing much." She was confused. Who was this guy? She never really bothered learning the names of the students but he looked awfully familiar. He was talking to her like they knew each other or something. "So how's life been?" the mysterious guy asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know you," Cagalli confessed. "Boy Cagalli, I can't believe you forgot about me. I feel so hurt." The guy said jokingly.

"Seriously, I don-" but she was cut off. "What happened to best friends forever?"

"Best friends..." Cagalli stated to herself. "Oh my…" Cagalli looked into the eyes of the person she was talking to.

"That's right Cal, best friends forever."

"…AUEL!!!" Cagalli said happily and launched herself from her seat to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Glad you remember" Auel said returning the hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages! I missed you!"

"Missed me my ass Cal, you forgot about me."

"Hehe…sorry, I didn't forget, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"That's okay, I was just playing around."

As the pair settled down, Cagalli and Auel were catching up on each other's events. So far, when Cagalli was small, Auel was her only true friend. Both laughing and enjoying each other's company, a pair of emerald eyes was staring at a blonde and a light blue haired male.

"Athrun," Meer tried getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Were you listening to me? I was asking you if I'm coming to your room tonight again."

"Sure, I'll wait for you in my room tonight babe." Athrun confirmed with her.

"Okay class! Sorry I'm late; I was talking with a teacher. Settle down." The professor walked in.

"I'll see you later Cal."

"Talk to you later." Cagalli replied happily. It was years ago since she last saw him and she was happy that they finally got to meet each other again. As Auel left the seat, the so call molester claimed the seat beside her.

As class continued on, Cagalli felt very, and I mean very uncomfortable. She stole a glance beside her and found a pair of red eyes staring at her. Literally staring. "Excuse me, do you mind?" Cagalli whispered. The guy beside her, also known as Yomi Takashi just smiled back at her. It was actually a really freaky smile. Knowing trying to tell him to stop was helpless, she just tried to concentrate on listening to the teacher.

"Finally! The day's over!" It was night time and Cagalli was hanging around in Lacus's room. "Guess what! I met my childhood friend!" Cagalli said from the bed. Lacus was on the computer while Cagalli was on her bed just lazing around.

"Really? That's great news! I hope I can meet that friend of yours."

"I'm sure you'll love him! He is one awesome guy. Come to think of it, he's quite hot." Cagalli laughed at her own comment.

"Planning to go for him Cagalli?" Lacus said teasingly.

"That's gross. We're like best friends! I'm telling you best friends and only best friends."

"Okay okay, I was only kidding Cagalli."

"But I'm sure you'll like him." Cagalli said.

"Oh yeah, Lacus, can I check my e-mail for a second? Athrun said he'll e-mail me something."

"Probably a love letter." Lacus loves to make fun of Cagalli.

"No, a schedule."

"Schedule for what?"

"For swimming practice." As Cagalli entered her inbox, most of them where just random e-mails of advertisements. "Hm… no e-mail from him yet." As Lacus peaked through her e-mails, she spotted something suspicious. "Hey Cagalli, what's that?" She was pointing to an e-mail that was from "unknown" and the subject was an icon of a wink.

"No clue. Let's see." Cagalli clicked the unknown e-mail and the two read the message. Both of them gasped in horror, especially Cagalli. Fear was evident in her eyes.

"Cagalli…um…I'm sure it's just a joke." Lacus tried to reinsure her, though the shakiness in her voice was clearly audible. "It must have been a joke."

Cagalli just stared at the message, eyes widen and fear was shown.

_Love seeing you in nothing but a swimming suit that day. Especially your legs. Flawless, smooth and soft, I can't wait to touch them. ::wink:: I can't wait until the next time you go swimming.  
_

All Cagalli can do is just stare at the message.

Done another chapter. **R&R please and thank you :)** . I didn't know where to end it. Anyways, I'm sort of having the interest to this story back. Hope you guys like it. I really feel like I am rushing. This chapter too long? Too short? Sorry for the mistakes I did._  
_


	6. How did you

**a/****n:** ahhh!! School started today and to my luck, I have the most horrible teachers ever. –sigh- how depressing.

Anyways, no more complaints from me and here's the next chapter! I actually finished a bit more than half of the teacher like around…2 weeks ago but I did not had the chance to finish the rest until yesterday. But volia! Here it is!

  
Chapter 6

Another normal, peaceful day, consisting of a nice blue clear sky as birds soared in the blue, students walking to their representative classrooms, students waiting for their professors to come in, and-

"ATHRUN ZALA!" a yell across the class room was being made. I guess this day isn't that peaceful.

As an angry blonde stomped her way towards the said man, many eyes were looking at the situation. "You bloody pervert! Stop sending those freaky e-mails! That e-mail was not funny!" Cagalli was indeed scared by that particular e-mail she received last night. "Just send me a bloody schedule and not some random crap! You don't have to get your revenge like this."

"What are you talking about…?" Athrun was indeed clueless.

"Don't act dumb Zala! You know what I'm talking about." Cagalli's screams continued to entertain the students around them. "Seriously, I have no clue what you are talking about. Sure, he _wanted _to get revenge but he never actually thought of putting it in action.

"Listen you ugly whore." Meer stood up from her seat beside Athrun. "If honey doesn't know what you are talking about, then he doesn't now stop trying to flirt with him." Cagalli looked at Meer and anger was starting to surface. "Look Meer, I just telling your boyfriend to stop sending me freaky messages! And this is not called flirting! Go learn some vocabulary!"

"Cagalli," Athrun interrupted the two females, "I didn't send you anything. I'm not even done with the schedule yet." Cagalli turned her attention back to Athrun. "You suck at lying. You were the _only_ one there at the swimming pool when we practiced."

"Alright class," the professor walked into the room. "Class has started, go to your seats." Everyone walked and sat on their seats listening to the teacher and preparing for the lecture. As the professor was about to start his lecture, the door slid open showing a guy with green hair and red eyes. "Mr.Takashi, you're late." The professor eyed the person at the door entrance. All teachers were noted to keep a close watch on this student. Even though he wasn't found guilty, everyone knew he was a molester.

"Sorry professor. I had something to do." Yomi Takashi said grinning. The professor just looked at him and said, "Please by on time next time." Yomi just continued grinning, a freaky grin and walked to towards his seat, the seat beside Cagalli.

Athrun was still thinking about the incident before class started. '_What does she mean sending her an e-mail? I never sent her one. That's strange. I wonder what the e-mail was about.'_ As Athrun continued on with his thoughts, he was staring at Cagalli. He admits, he had a tiny, VERY tiny feeling for Cagalli but he knew she isn't a girl who wouldn't go crazy over him. For his concept of being a playboy, why go for a girl that doesn't even give a damn about you than going for a girl that would do ANYTHING for you, and I mean anything. Suddenly, he saw Cagalli's form straighten up and was slightly shaking. _'Why is she shaking?'_

In front of Cagalli was a piece of paper with writing on it. You would just think it was an ordinary note pass from friend to friend during class for communication right? WRONG! It was completely opposite. The piece of paper was slid in front of her by the person sitting beside her. After seeing the note, Cagalli stared at it in shock and started slightly shaking. '_How…the…'_ The writing that was written on the piece of paper could be said to be Cagalli's nightmare.

"_Love seeing you in nothing but a swimming suit that day. Especially your legs. Flawless, smooth and soft, I can't wait to touch them. ::wink:: I can't wait until the next time you go swimming."_

_A little advice, make sure you stay quiet about this and stop making little scenes before class. I can't promise what would happen if you don't stay quiet. ::smiles::_

The note was exactly the same as last night except for the extra noting at the end. She stared in shock. 'He…He was the one who sent the e-mail last night.' She thought to herself. Slowly turning her head with courage, she faced Yomi. Receiving a wink from him, a freaky one, Yomi turned his face to the professor instead of his seat partner. Cagalli stared at the note he wrote again. As Cagalli read the note, she realized something weird, 'make sure you stay quiet about this and stop making little scenes before class.' What doe he mean little scenes before class? He arrived late, how could he have known the incident she had with Athrun this morning just before class started? That is just too weird!

The group was sitting in one of the tables in the cafeteria. (Consisting of Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak and Shiho) Almost everyone was there expect they were waiting for two people to show up from a certain physics advance class. As they waited, a blue haired male walked towards the group and grabbed a chair with him which he placed beside his own chair that his friends were saving for him. "Hey Athrun and hi Meer." Miriallia greeted. Even though Miriallia hated Meer because she was so slutty, she had no choice but to act nice to her. She didn't want to go to Athrun's bad side by being mean to her… for now. Although Meer was not formally introduced to the group, everyone in the school knew who she is. "Hey, Meer's joining us for lunch today." Athrun explained his girlfriend's presence. "Oh, I see. I thought Cagalli would be with you." Miriallia said. The group wondered why too. They were coming from the same class, why didn't they come together? "You know where she is?" Lacus questioned.

"Oh she's coming." Athrun replied. "Speak of the devil, she's right there." He pointed his finger to the entrance of the cafeteria and all heads followed to the direction. Walking into the cafeteria was Cagalli but she wasn't alone. Beside her was a light blue haired guy, laughing and talking with her. "Who's that?" Dearka asked pointed to the guy beside Cagalli.

"Hey. This is Auel Neider, my best friend from childhood." Cagalli introduced Auel when they approached the group. "Hi." Everyone greeted them in unison. "Can Auel join us for lunch, he said that he wanted to meet you guys."

"Yeah, sure, I don't see a problem with that." Lacus said with a smile.

As the day passed, the group enjoyed themselves in the cafeteria engaging in different conversations. Mainly, everyone except for Athrun and Meer who were having another public make out session, were spending their time learning more about Auel. Some of the members sitting near them were disturbed by their actions but they didn't want to say anything, knowing it would be useless. In their opinions, Auel was an awesome person. The group noticed Auel was carefree, had a good sense of humor and was he was very friendly.

"So how did you two meet?" Shiho questioned them. All of them were interested on how the two met. Before, when the pair just entered the cafeteria, they seemed to be really close. "Ah, I don't really remember. It was years ago." Cagalli said. "Do you remember Auel?"

"Of course I do, how can I forget?"

As Auel was telling the story how they both met, laughter was being heard by the group. Athrun and Meer had finally broken apart after their little make out session, both panting to regain their normal breathing state. While trying to regain their breath, the pair had finally joined the group on listening to Cagalli and Auel's childhood.

Everyone was laughing to all the stuff Auel was talking about. Using this little chance, Athrun caught a glimpse of the laughing blonde sitting between Auel and Lacus. The laughing blonde had no clue that a certain someone was stealing glances at her. 'Come to think of it…she is pretty cute.' Athrun thought to himself. 'Oh wells, I'll go to her when I'm over with Meer.'

"Athrun, do you want to go back to your room to finish up?" Meer asked seductively. "Sure, why not."

It was later that night that it was this time, Lacus was hanging out in Cagalli's room. "Hey Lacus, you remember that e-mail you read yesterday night?" Cagalli questioned her. "You mean the one you thought Athrun sent you to get revenge?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I found out who e-mailed me that." Cagalli was scared. I mean, this was Yomi Takashi we are talking about. Some molester manic. "Was it really by Athrun?" Lacus was curious. Would Athrun really do that?

"Apparently, no. It was Yomi Takashi, the one I told you before. The one with green hair and red eyes." Lacus gasped in horror. "Y-Yomi? Isn't he the-?"

"Yes, he's the so called molester. I think he snuck into the pool the day Athrun and I went to practice." Cagalli was afraid, very afraid. I mean, who wouldn't be? A molester was stalking you. "Cagalli, you really need to tell the principle about this!"

"I would but take a look at this." Cagalli handed Lacus the piece of paper Yomi gave Cagalli that morning. "Cagalli, it doesn't matter! You're practically being targeted! You need to tell the principle."

"How am I going to do that? I don't even have proof."

"The e-mail, show the e-mail to Mr. La Fllaga."

"Even if I showed him that, it is no use. The sender was unknown remember?"

"Then what should we do?" Lacus was also scared for Cagalli. She didn't want her best friend to be stalked by a molester. "I don't know what to do either, and I'm scared. Truthfully, I'm really scared." Cagalli confessed. "Why can't he go to some other slutty girl? Why me!? I thought I'll be the last one he'll stalk! ARG!" she punched her pillow releasing her emotions.

"I'll tell Mr. La Fllaga to keep an eye on him and tell him what is currently happening. He wouldn't know that I'll tell him. We'll find a way out, don't worry Cagalli. Just promise me you'll be careful okay?"

"Alright, thanks Lacus"

Around a coupe of weeks later, news of Athrun and Meer's break up was known all across the school. Through these past weeks, a lot has happened. Cagalli had been continuously receiving the disturbing e-mails from Yomi Takashi. She had told Lacus about it and Lacus told the principle. It was a better idea for Cagalli not to tell the principle herself since Yomi Takashi might be watching her al the time. Everyday, she would be really careful. She had promised Lacus to take care of herself and telling her not to worry too much. She didn't want Lacus to worry too much; she didn't want to be a burden to her. Athrun was single again and Meer had broken down crying to her slutty friends during class time. Poor girl, she didn't accept the fact the handsome male broke up with her and continued clinging onto him. Kira and Lacus were growing closer and closer with each other. It was obvious Lacus liked Kira but none of the friends, except for Athrun knew he was a playboy also. Kira and Lacus had been on a few dates during the past few weeks. Dearka had continuously begged Miriallia to go out with him for weeks. Poor guy, the consistent girl still rejected him. As for Yzak and Shiho? Both were still being a couple. Shiho had total control with his behavior when the group sat together. How Shiho is able to control Yzak like that still remains as a mystery within the group.

The swimming practices were still going on and each sessions wasn't really pleasant. Every training, the ONLY one would be swimming would be Cagalli. You might be asking where are the other members right? Well, all the other members were obviously girls and the source their attraction was the handsome blue male. Now that they knew Athrun was single again, they would arrive at the pool with revealing bath suits are even worst, bikinis. _'This is a bloody training class! Not some beach day!'_ Cagalli always finds it disturbing. Athrun had warned her about the all girl members thing but she never really expected to be like this. While Cagalli was the only one swimming, the other girls would surround their so called coach. '_Annoying sluts.' _So basically, every time during training, she would just be swimming around just for the heck of it since no one was paying any attention to her. The girls were busy surrounding Athrun either saying _"GO OUT WITH ME!", "MARRY ME"_ or even worst, something like _"MY BED IS READY FOR YOU". _Athrun would just be busy flashing smiles to them all day.

"Cagalli!" the said blonde could hear her friend approaching her while she was sitting on a bench outside just outside the school building reading a book. "Hey Lacus, what's up?" Cagalli was observing her friends expression and she could tell something was making her really happy. "Guess what!" Lacus said in an excited tone. Yup, she was definitely really happy. "I don't know."

"Kira just asked me to be his girlfriend!" the pink haired girl announced to her friend.

"Really? Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm happy for you." Cagalli was indeed happy for her. She could tell Lacus had liked Kira for a while now. From time to time, while it was only the two of them, Lacus would spark a conversation about Kira.

"Yup! And we're going out for dinner tonight. I don't think I'll be back early." Lacus informed her. "That's okay, I can eat dinner myself. It's not like I can't cook."

"Yeah, sure."

As the time went, Cagalli and Lacus had less and less time to spend with each other. Of course, Cagalli did not mind since Lacus was out with Kira and she knew Lacus's affection towards the brunette. At first, the blonde got annoyed but it couldn't be helped right? Since the two were going out; she had no reason to stop them. It was perfectly normal that both of them would be around each other 24/7.

The blonde was sitting in a classroom, listening to one of her lectures again. Cagalli was sitting in one of her classes daydreaming until a certain person nudged her.

"Ms. Athha."

A nudge…

"Ms. Athha…"

A nudge…

"Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha"

A nudge… "Leave me alone Athrun." The blonde said, clearly annoyed of the actions that were created by the blue haired boy.

"Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha!" The teacher screamed. It was then that she knew everyone's head in the classroom was turned towards her direction.

She looked at the blue haired boy for an answer on what's happening by she was interrupted the teacher, "Ms. Athha, I would appreciate that you pay attention in my class."

"Sorry Ma'am." Cagalli lowered her head, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"So I was saying," the teacher stated, "there will be a project that would be due sometime soon." The sound of groans and whines were heard after they heard the word 'project'.

"I haven't set a date but when I have, I'll inform you all as soon as possible. Now, you all will be working in groups of 3 and I will be deciding your partners since I know if you were to work with certain people, I know nothing will be accomplished. Let me tell you all, you will NOT be allowed to trade with other people. Understood?"

A few 'yes…' were heard and so the teacher took out a sheet of paper and started calling out names.

As the teacher started calling names, every girl in the room was praying that they would be in the same group as Athrun.

"Next group will be…" as the teacher started off the name of the next group. "Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala and…" the teacher narrowed her eyes at the next name, "Yomi Takashi."

Cagalli stiffened her form as she repeated what the teacher said.

_…Cagalli Yula Athha…_

_…Athrun Zala…_

_……and Yomi Takashi…_

_This cannot be happening…_

_This…_

_cannot…_

_be..._

_happening…_

_to…_

_me…_

_"_Cagalli!" the girl felt a shook on her arm. She looked up to the eyes of the person shaking her and met with emerald. For a moment, the pair stared at each other. 'I never knew how beautiful how those eyes are…' Cagalli thought. Upon realization, both of them looked away and muttered a quick 'sorry'.

"Come on Cagalli, all of them are waiting. Let's go."

"Alright, let's go!"

Everyone from the group was already sitting there waiting for two people to arrived.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Cagalli apologized as the pair walked up to the group.

"No harm done. Sit down." Kira said.

"I will later, after I go buy something to eat. Be right back guys." Cagalli told them. As she walked past the group, unknown to the blondee, she accidentally dropped her wallet.

"Hey Cagalli!" Mir shouted out as she noticed something fall out of Cagalli's pocket. "You dropped something!" Unfortunately, the blonde could not hear her.

"Let's look inside! Maybe we can find something interesting!" Mir said with a slight sign mischief in her tone.

"Yeah! Maybe she has a secret boyfriend or something that we don't know about." Shiho said excitingly. At the words 'secret boyfriend', Athrun felt a tiny tug in his heart. 'What the hell was that…' he thought to himself, referring about the tiny tug.

"I… I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, it's Cagalli's stuff, we can't just," Lacus said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Kira reassured his girlfriend. Him too, also had the interest to know if Cagalli had a secret someone or not.

As Mir opened up the wallet and leaned herself towards the center of the table, everyone also leaned forward to take a look.

Looking through the blonde's pictures they all laughed and giggled at how cute Cagalli was.

One of them was a picture of a 4 year old Cagalli with her father they all assumed. The little girl had a smile on her face as she went down the slide. Another one was a picture of Cagalli and Auel when they were small. The children were playing on the swings, having big smiles plastered on their faces. Another one was a picture of Cagalli and her father again. Most of the pictures were pictures of a small Cagalli with her father while some were picture of her and Auel playing happily together. When the group of friends looked at the last picture, everyone had a confused face. It was a picture of a beautiful woman holding two babies. (a/n: I am sure all of you know this picture) One of the babies had soft yellow hair and the other one had soft brown hair. By the looks of this picture, the babies seem to be newborns. Everyone was wondering what this picture was about but Kira's eyes widen as big as dinner plates. He continued to stare at that picture.

"What are you all doing?" Everyone turned to the source of the sound. They saw a very angry Cagalli looking at them after seeing what they were all doing. "May I ask why all of you are looking at my wallet?"

Everyone sweat dropped, not knowing what to say.

"Erm…Cagalli, we're sorry. We were just curious. We didn't mean to make you upset." Mir tried to explain.

"I'll like it back thanks." Cleary getting ticked off. The girl grabbed her own wallet back and ran to go buy some food.

"That…was not really pleasant…" Shiho muttered.

"But really, who was that person?" Dearka suddenly asked.

"No clue. I remember something about she only lives with her father when I first met her." Lacus explained. "It might be her mother."

"It might be her nanny or something."

"or an aunt?"

"It might be her idol from a TV show or something!" Dearka blurted out stupidly.

Soon, a variety of possibilities were shooting across the table.

"But who was the baby with brown hair?" Yzak questioned.

"Her cousin maybe?" Athrun answered.

As the group continued to brainstorm, Lacus noticed Kira was very quiet and was staring into space. Too quiet for her. "Kira?"

Kira snapped out of his staring into space turned to Lacus.

"Kira, are you okay? You seem… a little off. Do you want some water or something?" Lacus questioned.

"Um…it's okay. I'm fine. Lacus, I need to check something. I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah alright, be back soon." Kira gave Lacus a peck on the cheek and left.

The group questioned where Kira was going and Lacus just said he was going to check something. Unknown to what Kira was doing, they just sat there, waiting for Cagalli to go back to the group with food in her hands and hopefully be not mad at them.

After 5 minutes, Cagalli appeared in front of them, holding a bag of food and sat down, eating her food hungrily. She noticed Kira was missing but she assumed he went to the washroom or something. As the blonde ate her food, her friends constantly questioned on the photo they were looking at earlier.

"Was she your mother?"

"Was she your nanny?"

"Was she your idol you saw on some TV show?" Mir rolled her eyes at how 'brilliant' Dearka can be.

Cagalli continued eating her food while she listened to the questions that were being fired at her.

20 minutes of pure eating for Cagalli flew by, meaning 20 minutes of continuous questioning was happening. After eating, she finally decided to tell them. Hey, I mean, friends were _suppose to hide stuff right? "Okay okay! I give up! I'll tell I'll tell!"_

"Sweet!" Dearka yelled.

"Well…if you guys saw that picture, I assume you saw the other pictures as well?" The group nodded.

"All of you could have guess the man was my father, the other was Auel." The group continued nodding.

"Well… I'm an adopted child." Everyone stopped moving their heads and looked at me.

"Since I was just born, I didn't know who my real parents were. I was raised by my father, Uzumi Athha."

"So that woman is your birth mother right?" Lacus asked me. I nodded my head. "I never really did have a mother though."

"But who's the brown haired boy?" Yzak questioned her.

"I don't really know much. I was never informed of anything. I just know that woman in that picture is my birth mother and the brown haired boy beside me is my twin brother."

"You never met them right?" Athrun asked.

"Nope, I never had the chance to. I never met my mother or my twin brother but I think I remembered my mother's name."

"What was her name?" Lacus asked with curiosity

"Her name was-" Cagalli started but she never finished since she was interrupted by someone behind her.

"Her name was Via Hibiki." The sound of that voice led everyone to look at a certain direction. In front of them was a panting Kira trying to regain his breath.

Everyone in the group looked at him in confusion.

"Her name was Via Hibiki, isn't that right Cagalli?" Kira asked her. Cagalli looked at him in a surprised way.

"How did you…" the blonde trailed off.

**a/n:** whoop! I'm done! So what do you all think? I think it's rushing but that's just me. Because then…I don't want you guys to get bored with the everyday lives and stuff.  
**Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter to all those who did :)  
**As I was saying, I around half the chapter typed 2 weeks ago but then… I found it a bit short to be posted so I waited until an idea popped in my head. I hope it was worth it? Hopefully it was. I apologize for the mistakes I have in this chapter. I have no time to look over it but I will check for any mistakes after I get back from school tomorrow.  
And now **thanks for reading and please leave a comment!**


End file.
